


Beginnings

by StarrySummers04



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Josh meets a handsome blonde at Marcel's party.





	Beginnings

Sometimes, life throws the most insane things at you. It may not always be clear why at the time, but you will discover the truth. Sooner or later.

On spring break from university, Joshua Rosza and his close friend, Tina had decided to venture to New Orleans. They had every intention of hitting all the clubs to try and pick up some cute guys. What actually happened, deviated greatly from their plans. As they were wandering around, someone invited them to a party, and who was going to pass up the opportunity to go to a party held by Marcel Gerard? He was the talk of the French quarter and his parties were legendary. What better place to go to pick up some guys?

Once at the party, Josh and Tina had quite a lot to drink. Why not? They were on a break from university, and with all the shit Josh had been through at home lately, he really wanted a chance to kick back and chill. It helped that a handsome blonde had been eyeing him up all night. What he couldn’t believe was when the blonde approached him. “Would you be interested in getting out of here, luv?” The stranger asked. “I can think of things that are much more fun.”

Before Josh could reply, the lights in the compound were dimmed and many of the party goers started screaming as the vampires fed on them. The blonde currently holding Josh in his arms stood protectively over him, not allowing anyone to touch him. Josh was astounded. As was Marcel Gerard, who was watching his long-time friend and father figure cradle some scared guy in protection. Clearly, Klaus could feel a link to the guy.

It did happen, Elijah mentioned that sometimes the Mikaelson’s meet people who they feel an immediate connection with. Klaus hadn’t felt it with anyone in the last 800 years. He refused to allow himself the luxury of caring, that way, he had nothing for his enemies to use against him.

Once the party was over, Marcel and his clan went around healing people and compelling all of the human attendees so they had no idea what had happened and could go on with their lives as normal. Klaus had to applaud Marcel’s system, it worked very efficiently but he needed a way to bring down Marcel’s empire and take the throne for himself. And he was going to start with the cute guy he’d met at the party.


End file.
